The present invention relates to safety closures for use on containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety closure for use on a container, wherein the safety closure is provided with means to assist in affixing the safety closure to the container.
In recent years there have been many proposed arrangements for closures attaching to containers to prevent the tampering of the contents of the container or in the alternative to provide a consumer with an indication as to whether or not the container has been tampered with. There have been proposed a number of different tampering indicating means provided on closures whereby upon the initial opening of the closure, a portion of the closure is left on the neck of the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tamper indicating device for a closure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tamper indicating device of a closure wherein a portion of the closure is left on the neck of a container upon the initial removal of the closure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive closure with a tamper indicating device unitary therewith.
More particularly, the present invention provides a safety closure and a container having torque reducing capabilities wherein the container is provided with an externally threaded neck portion and a first locking bead spaced downwardly from the threaded neck portion. The closure comprises a cap portion and a tamper indicating band portion. The cap portion is provided with a top wall and a side wall which extends downwardly from an outer periphery of the top wall and terminates in a lower end. The side wall has an internal thread engageable with the externally threaded neck portion. The tamper indicating band portion is attached to the lower end with a plurality of frangible bridge segments. Moreover, the tamper indicating band portion has an inwardly projecting second bead engageable with the first bead whereby the engagement of the beads prevents removal of the tamper indicating band portion upon removing the cap portion. The torque reduction is accomplished via an integrally molded ramp located on the tamper indicating band and projecting downwardly from the second bead. During assembly of the cap to the container said ramp acts to xe2x80x9ctirexe2x80x9d the second bead over the first locking bead of the container.